


Turning

by Violsva



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loss, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).



She is the youngest of twelve. Every night of her life she has danced.

At first she was held in her sisters' arms, passed between them in the whirling patterns, fed milk from embroidered handkerchiefs dipped into jewelled goblets. Then her partners leaned down to her laughing face, teaching her the steps before she could yet walk unaided.

Now the passage is locked and the silver gleaming world lost, now suitors speak of her grace while moving like stumbling automata. Now, sixteen, she dances alone at night, holding herself, music only in her head.

Some nights, her sisters join her.


End file.
